Es tu là pour moi ?
by Kuea PikaHyuk Taguchi
Summary: [OS Yaoi] Naruto se remet en question. Que se passe t'il lorsqu'il demande de l'aide à Sasuke ? [NaruSasu]


**Auteuse :** Hono no Renkinjutsushi

**Disclamer :** Aucun personnage n'est à moi, tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :** T

**Genre : **Yaoi SasuNaru, peut-être très léger OOC du côté de Naruto (enfin pas tant que ça), OS très court

**Note :** Bon ben petit OS qui a germé dans mon esprit en écoutant une chanson qui a rien à voir mais ça m'a fait penser à ca xD Enfin bref lisez et dites ce que vous en pensez ! C'est très à l'eau de rose et un peu mal rédigé par endroit, mais je fais de mon mieux xD

* * *

**Es-tu là pour moi ? **

Sasuke était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre. Ca, il le savait à ses dépends. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer cela, mais celui qu'il haïssait depuis tant d'années était aussi le seul qui pouvait le calmer, le rassurer. Il ressentait cela comme quelque chose de fusionnel, d'iréel. Il ne s'était jamais confié à lui, d'ailleurs il ne le ferait jamais. Et puis quoi encore ? Il s'imaginait bien arriver devant lui, l'air stupide qui agaçait tellement le brun comme toute expression, lâchant un simple " 'Lut Sas'ke, je me sens pas bien, je peux pleurer sur ton épaule comme si on étaient deux vieux potes d'enfance ? Cool merci !"

Non vraiment, quelle idée stupide. Sasuke était son rival. C'était sûrement dans la nature de Naruto de se sentir un peu plus fort chaque jour grâce à lui. La rivalité était un beau sentiment après tout, le blond venait de s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait dans ce sentiment, un petit détail qu'il avait laissé échapper. Il pensait constamment à Sasuke, à chaque fois qu'il allait mal. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment naturel, si c'était normal. Il se remettait en question ces temps ci, et il s'avouait ne jamais avoir autant pensé à Sasuke en si peu de temps. Le calmant naturel malheureusement ne faisait pas son effet dans ces cas là. Cela passerait tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de Sasuke pour se consoler.

* * *

" 'Lut Sasuke, je me sens pas bien ..."

Le jeune Uchiwa se tenait au chambranle de la porte, regardant d'un air incrédule l'autre garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier était habillé d'un ciré jaune canard, et des gouttes de pluies tombaient du bout de ses mêches d'un blond prononcé. Il baissait la tête. Il l'avait fait. Naruto venait de demander de l'aide à Sasuke alors qu'il avait essayé si fort de se convaincre qu'il ne devait surtout pas lui en parler. Il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort lorsqu'il constata que le brun ne lui répondit rien. Il se frotta doucement à l'aide de ses bras, il avait froid. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la froideur entre eux. Ce silence lui devenait insupportable. Pourtant il ne broncha pas. Il avait peur de relever la tête par peur de voir son rival de toujours avec son éternel expression moqueuse et insolente. Mais il n'en fût rien. Au contraire Sasuke était étonné. Etonné de voir que celui qu'il maudissait lui quémandait aujourd'hui de l'aide. L'Uchiwa sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi Naruto lui faisait cet effet là ? Sûrement parce que le blond, d'ordinaire énergique et joyeux, était aujourd'hui triste et faible. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma instantanément. Qui allait le remporter ? La haine ou la raison ? Allait-il l'aider ou l'envoyer paître ? Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et lâcha un petit rire. Le genre de petit rire sarcastique, moqueur, le seul rire que Naruto ne voulait pas entendre.

"C'est étrange quand t'as besoin d'aide tout de suite tu me considères comme ton ami"

C'était les seules paroles à ne pas dire. Naruto serra le poing. Quelle idée stupide que de venir parler à Sasuke. Il le savait pourtant que l'Uchiwa n'était qu'un monstre sans coeur. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Non il ne pleurerait pas. Il se contenta de lever la tête et de soutenir le regard de Sasuke pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons. Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici, sans aucun espoir ? Il pensait que parler face à face à Sasuke lui serait un meilleur remontant que de ne simplement penser à lui. Il s'était trompé. Il commencait à partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le poing toujours serré, la tête baissée.

"Tu ne connais pas la souffrance des autres. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu es égocentrique, nombriliste, tu es sans coeur. Maladroit par la même occasion. J'ai fait une belle erreur en pensant que tu serais là pour quelqu'un."

Un silence s'ensuivit de ces quelques mots et Naruto partit lentement. Sasuke lui était resté de marbre, figé. Ces paroles eurent un impact important sur le jeune genin, il se sentait égoïste. Et si il avait raison ? Si il n'était qu'un sans coeur ? Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de la pitié ou de la sympathie pour autrui. Pourtant, Naruto lui faisait naître un tout autre sentiment à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi cela rimait, mais tout ce qu'il comprenait à présent, c'était que Naruto avait besoin de lui. Pourquoi lui ? Sasuke ne trouva pas de raisons à cela. Et il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir de toute façon. Il n'avait qu'une envie maintenant, rattraper le blond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était juste une impulsion. Un devoir. Il devait rattraper Naruto.

"Naruto !"

Sasuke venait de crier son prénom en courant vers lui. Il avait froid, il était trempé. Au diable la pluie ! Seul Naruto comptait. Il en avait besoin. Le concerné s'arrêta, la tête encore et toujours baissée. L'Uchiwa se plaça juste devant lui. Les gouttes de pluies ruisselaient sur sa peau et ses cheveux noirs lui collait aux tempes. De l'eau coulait à la pointe de ses mêches.

"Naruto ..." murmura t-il de nouveau.

Il pleurait, Naruto pleurait. Il ne le voyait pas mais Sasuke le savait. Lentement il approcha sa main vers la joue de Naruto pour en retirer une goutte. Pluie ou larme il n'en savait rien, mais ce geste eut pour effet de faire relever la tête du blond. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans les yeux noirs de l'Uchiwa qui avait un air grave sur le visage. Il avait une envie irrésistible. Son coeur battait encore plus fort, pourquoi diable Naruto lui faisait-il cet effet là ? Il arrivait à lire la souffrance dans ses yeux, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavent. L'envie lui tiraillait à présent l'estomac. C'était son ennemi, son rival, il le détestait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était il entrain d'approcher son visage de celui du blond ? Pourquoi ses bras venaient ils de s'entourer autour de son corps ? Pourquoi sa bouche venait-elle de se coller contre la sienne ?

Son coeur explosa. Il était entrain d'embrasser Naruto, Naruto ne le repoussait pas. Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il se perdait juste dans le contact doux des lèvres de celui qu'il pensait son rival, il avait du perdre l'esprit, mais il pouvait affirmer une chose, c'était qu'il aimait Naruto en ce moment. Ils ne s'étaient échangés aucune paroles, pourtant Naruto savait que Sasuke le comprenait. Avait-il eu raison de douter de lui ? Le blond entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Sasuke et il ressera à son tour ses bras autour de lui. Il avait passé tout son temps à penser à Sasuke lorsqu'il allait mal. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça, et pourtant dans son esprit il était entrain de se dire qu'il réalisait le plus beau de ses fantasmes. Il ne suffisait pas de paroles pour le réconforter au final. Rien que ce geste entreprenant de Sasuke lui avait suffit pour lui faire monter son bonheur au maximum. Il voulait que ce moment dure une éternité. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son rival pas si rival que ça et accentua le baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, la pluie tombant à verse sur leurs deux corps trempés. Au bout d'un moment ils rompirent le baiser. Naruto se plongea dans le regard de Sasuke et lui passa la main sur la joue tandis que ce dernier ne réfléchissait même plus.

"Merci ... De m'avoir aidé aujourd'hui." souffla Naruto.

**FIN **

Kuea (moi) : Voilà c'est tout, c'est beau un baiser sous la pluie nan :)

Naruto : Mais tu me fais passer pour un dépressif, je suis pas un dépressif !!

Moi : Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu finis avec Sasuke !

Sasuke : A plus forte raison t'aurais pu m'épargner de finir avec lui

Moi : Non vous êtes trop mignons ensemble

Sasuke : Et pourquoi j'aurais pitié de lui ? Qu'il soit dépressif je m'en fous !

Moi : Chut --"

(j'adore me faire des dialogues toute seule, cherchez pas ..xD)


End file.
